School of Energy Manipulation
School of Energy Manipulation determines the ability of the mage's Chi management. As one of the fundamental disciplines of magic is taught by the magicians of the oldest history in every magic academy and a special emphasis is placed by the tutors for the students to master that skill. During the study, apprentices learn how to manipulate the energy through various tests. They are tought both how to manipulate the inner energy, along with the energy that is not within them. The use of energy is often hard and confusing in stressful situations, thereby a mage must learn how to stay focused in every situation. Most learners get upset and quit the study because of that hard skill. Energy Manipulation School helps concentrate in embarrassing and awkward situations. Apart from keeping the mage cold blooded and open minded in hard situations, it is the key element of every single spell. As magic itself is mainly focused on energy convertion, it is essential for the student learn to use this skill. Without it, the spells would be weak, this particular skill is called Energy Channeling. The mastery of that skill defines the ammount of Chi that the Mage can transfer through his arms. This branch of magic is still not fully discovered and it is being investigated by scientists and scholars. Who make constant improvements in the skill. Tests There is an endless list of tests and exercises that are used to sharpen the mages concentration, with endless options for the master to annoy his student while he tries to concentrate, there are some, that are used almost by every master. *Placing the student in a trap with a time activation. During this test, many magicians get heavily wounded and even get killed, but it is a risk worth sacrifice. This solution ensures that only legitimate magicians hold the title of a mage. The first test requires no knowledge of any spells, only self controlclear mind and the ability to use energy in ones favor. During the trial, which could results in the release or injury of the adept. The adept must remain calm, which only would allow him to properly use the Chi that flows through him or her. Finding the solution to a rather difficult puzzle is the main part of the test. Any time, the student terminate the test saying any word, which will disable the mechanism. If one fails to complete the test, the test may be retaken after a period of five years. *Drinking poison. After drinking the deadly brew, the adept must swiftly guide the inner energy to neutralize the substance. To pass that test, the student must prove that he does not need an antidote. If he fails his entire body will turn pink and the master will have to cure him. *Walking through flames. A mage can use the Chi to manipulate his or hers body. The body can be set to hibernation, get chilled and heated. The exercise is through a room with lit Saelite without having the body burnt. The adept must direct the energy into the body Aura to create a cold field, that would keep him or her from burning. Boosters There are special potions, elixirs prepared by the herblore mastere. Their properties allow the mage to change the metabolism of their body, thus they improve the condition of the energy performance of the magician. This enables it to use Chi longer and more intensely. Such substances are found in the following herbs: Vitality Gilban, Reddevitum, Kraolia and to a lesser extent and with unpleasant side effects, Cathalium.